


Emily Way vende il chili

by will_p



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, Concerts, Crushes, F/F, Fast Food, Genderbending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way, except it's a Wendy's
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non è che Emilyvolessevendere chili da grande. Non esiste gente che cresce col sogno di vendere chili (a parte qualcuno i cui vicini di casa avrebbero davvero dovuto chiamare il telefono azzurro quando erano piccoli), ci si finisce per caso. Perché non ti va di fare altro, perché tua zia ha un ristorante messicano all’angolo, perché non hai trovato niente di meglio - Emily rientra nell’ultima categoria.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Emily Way vende il chili

**Author's Note:**

> Okay *ride* Questa cosa è frutto di diversi deliri, uniti in occasione del prompt _switchgender_ @ [COW-T](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/9833.html), di [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge), settima settimana - "Emily Way" è di mia madre, il chili è del T9 del telefono di [anybeaver](http://anybeaver.livejournal.com), e Gabe... happened. Dedicata alla mia bellissima twitlist <3 #teamangeli ftw!

Quando Emily è al lavoro Gina è _sempre_ tra i piedi. All’inizio passava solo a salutare, una, massimo due volte al giorno, oppure a prendere un gelato, e man mano ha iniziato a fare visite sempre più lunghe in cui parlava con lei, con i suoi colleghi ed in una, agghiacciante occasione persino con i clienti, fino a decidere che quello è il posto più bello del mondo e a quanto pare vuole prenderci casa.

Emily non si capacita di come qualcuno possa passare volontariamente così tanto tempo da Wendy’s, ma a quanto pare Gina può. Ha anche un tavolo preferito - estrema destra, vicino al bancone, sotto la vetrina con l’insegna luminosa - e Rae ha iniziato a salutarla chiedendole _il solito, Gee?_ , ed Emily le odia ed è tutto tremendo. Dubita che sua madre intendesse questo quando aveva detto a Gina di uscire di più dal seminterrato.

Almeno ha qualcuno che la riporti a casa a fine turno. E con cui scambiare occhiate desolate quando entrano cretini pompati buoni solo a rompere i coglioni, come accade praticamente-

“Ehi, bambola, vuoi portare il tuo bel culetto fino a qui?”

-ogni giorno.

“Benvenuti da Wendy’s cosa posso servirvi,” dice, nel monotono che ha reso i fast food famosi in tutto il mondo per la gentilezza e la disponibilità del servizio. Non arrossisce, non balbetta, li guarda da sopra la montatura spessa degli occhiali come se fossero una nuova specie di bruchi, nemmeno troppo interessante, che è strisciata fino alla sua cassa. Ha imparato che a certa gente è meglio dare meno corda possibile.

I due arrivati non sembrano scalfiti dal caloroso benvenuto. Hanno la giacca della squadra di football del liceo a due isolati e il sorriso irritante di chi è trattato da dio sceso in terra ed è fermamente convinto che sia davvero così. Dalla maniera in cui le stanno galantemente fissando il petto non gli dà più di sedici anni, nonostante la stazza, e non più di tre neuroni in totale.

Uno dei due - quello che l’ha chiamata, moro, appena più basso dell’altro - la squadra sfacciatamente dall’alto in basso, soffermandosi sul berretto blu che le schiaccia i capelli, sui suoi occhiali, sulla scollatura scarsa, e ghigna sgradevolmente prima di voltarsi e notare Rae, due casse più in là, intenta a servire una coppia e la loro bambina. Dà di gomito al compare, sempre sghignazzando, e fa un cenno verso di lei - non ha l’aria da modella, Rae, ma delle gambe da paura e una bocca da far arrossire un prete (e dei capelli spettacolosi, quando li porta sciolti, ma Emily è sicura che non saprebbero apprezzarli doverosamente perché sono degli idioti).

“Il numero della tua amica, per cominciare,” dice, e l’altro ride, e Emily si chiede cos’abbia fatto di male nella sua vita precedente.

“Mi dispiace non è sul menù,” continua, senza la minima enfasi, e i due nemmeno colgono il sarcasmo. L’amico del primo idiota, però, stacca gli occhi dalle tette di Rae e le dà un’occhiata perplessa e irritata, il signore sa per quale motivo.

“Non ci sono degli standard, qui? Non vi fanno dei provini prima di assumervi?” e oh, ecco, nobile motivo.

Emily li guarda con aria vagamente sofferente, incerta se chiamare la security ora, o mandarli al diavolo e chiamare la security dopo, oppure restare lì in attesa di un’ordinazione rispondendo educata per non perdere il posto, quando da dietro i due sbuca una stanga da paura, con una felpa viola fluo e degli occhiali giallo evidenziatore ed uno sguardo piuttosto inquietante.

“Avete ancora tanto?”

I tipi si girano e devono _piegare il collo_ per guardarla in faccia, cristo, quant’è alta questa tizia?, e se avevano pronto un commento arguto e sferzante come i precedenti gli muore in gola, perché l’espressione che si trovano davanti non è di quelle che ti invitano a scherzare. È piuttosto una di quelle espressioni che starebbero bene sulla locandina di uno psicothriller.

Passata la sorpresa iniziale, naturalmente, il buon senso torna in letargo. “Che vuoi, stiamo ordinando,” sbotta il più alto dei due, che comunque si trova a guardare negli occhi la gola della ragazza. L’amico sghignazzante si appoggia al bancone come se fosse suo, per rimirare compiaciuto la scena.

“No, state rompendo i coglioni e bloccando la fila, o vi sbrigate o vi levate di torno.”

Il moro non ridacchia più, e l’amico sgrana gli occhi, balbettando qualcosa. “Fatti un giro se non vuoi cercar rogne, bella.”

La ragazza sbatte le palpebre, una volta, poi gli occhi le scintillano pericolosamente e si erge in tutta la sua altezza facendo un passo verso i due. “Oh, ragazzino,” dice, abbassandosi il cappuccio per rivelare corti capelli neri in disordine, “non sai quanto ci hai preso.”

“Che succede qui?”

Rae si piazza accanto ad Emily, mani sui fianchi e ciglia corrucciate, e i due baldi giovanotti si accorgono della piccola folla che si sta formando dietro la pazza in viola e degli impiegati che si stanno sporgendo da dietro scaffali e friggitrici per sbirciare quello che sta succedendo. Si voltano entrambi di scatto verso Emily e la sua espressione sofferente quando la sentono rispondere, in tono piatto, “Niente, sto per chiamare la security.”

I due sbiancano, ma la cosa più assurda è la ragazza in viola che le lancia uno sguardo tradito. Mentre quelli se ne vanno borbottando imprecazioni a mezza bocca ed il pubblico si disperde, tornando ai propri posti o distribuendosi lungo le altre casse, si avvicina ad Emily sporgendosi verso di lei. “Potevo sistemarli in due minuti,” dice, ed Emily non capisce se sia indignata o soltanto pazza.

“O anche no,” replica. Le crede, ma una sua vittoria non l’avrebbe consolata molto di un eventuale licenziamento.

La ragazza la fissa, interdetta. Poi si toglie i suoi enormi occhiali di plastica e appoggia i gomiti al bancone, sorridendole divertita. “Non so di che si lamentassero, davanti ad uno splendore del genere.”

Emily alza un sopracciglio.

La ragazza scoppia a ridere, rimettendosi dritta e gettando la testa all’indietro, libera e chiassosa. “Hai ragione, scusami,” dice, “tecnica sbagliata.”

“Non avevi fretta?” Inspiegabilmente, invece di essere irritata, è sempre più divertita.

“Oddio sì,” esclama, guardando l’ora sul display della cassa e prendendo a frugarsi forsennatamente in tasca. “Un chili grande e una bottiglietta d’acqua, per favore.”

“Quattro e settanta,” e non fa in tempo a consegnarle la sua ordinazione in un bel sacchetto di carta che la tizia le ha sbattuto in mano una valanga di spiccioli e sta già spalancando le porte a vetri dell’uscita. Emily la guarda andare via e sparire in fondo alla strada, in attesa che il cliente successivo si faccia avanti.

Quando conta gli spiccioli, sono tre dollari e diciassette. Da non credere.

Si volta verso Gina per uno dei loro intensi scambi di occhiate desolate, ma Gina è distratta - ha il blocco da disegno aperto, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra.

Emily sospira, e torna a vendere chili.

*

Non è che Emily _volesse_ vendere chili da grande. Non esiste gente che cresce col sogno di vendere chili (a parte qualcuno i cui vicini di casa avrebbero davvero dovuto chiamare il telefono azzurro quando erano piccoli), ci si finisce per caso. Perché non ti va di fare altro, perché tua zia ha un ristorante messicano all’angolo, perché non hai trovato niente di meglio - Emily rientra nell’ultima categoria. Se non l’avessero licenziata dalla Eyeball Records perché il personale era troppo e tra lei e un fotocopista vecchio rimbambito la scelta era caduta, naturalmente, sul fotocopista, non si sarebbe trovata in quella divisa blu smorto.

E non è nemmeno che le _piaccia_ vendere chili, non particolarmente. Ci sono lavori peggiori, senza dubbio, ma ce ne sono anche di più entusiasmanti, e ce ne sono che non ti fanno tornare a casa che puzzi di nachos fino alle mutande. Emily stringe i denti, affloscia le spalle, e va avanti con stoica apatia, ma ci sono anche momenti in cui non è tanto male.

Le piacciono gli appuntamenti dei ragazzini, quando sono poco più che bambini e si tengono per mano come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, e la fanno impazzire ordinando cose a casaccio perché non ce la fanno a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per guardare il menù, teneri in maniera devastante; adora il turno zombie, quello subito prima della chiusura, ma non il weekend - durante la settimana, quando è un mortorio, una pace assoluta, e gli unici clienti sono solo vecchie conoscenze con cui fermarsi a chiacchierare e che qualche volta la invitano anche a mangiare con loro. Certe volte è quasi divertente.

Per lo più, però, è solo vendere chili.

*

“Gee, tu non ti senti mai… soffocata?”

Gina stacca gli occhi dal vetro con aria colpevole e riporta la sua attenzione su di lei. “Cosa?”

“Lascia stare,” sbuffa, con un filo d’irritazione nella voce che però è più che abbastanza per Gina. Sua sorella la guarda con gli occhi sgranati in quell’espressione di sincera preoccupazione che non sopporta perché riesce sempre a farla capitolare.

Le ruba il blocco da disegno mentre Gina sorseggia il suo caffè, ed inizia a sfogliarlo invece di risponderle. Da quando Gina ha deciso di prendere casa da Wendy’s ha riempito più di metà dei fogli: ci sono disegni dei tavoli e del locale, alcuni in bianco e nero ed altri a colori, toni di rosso blu e grigio da scenario post-apocalittico; ci sono abbozzi di figure e ritratti di persone che non ha mai visto o di qualche cliente che riesce a riconoscere, distratti, imbronciati, felici, persino qualche caricatura stilizzata negli angoli delle pagine; qua e là spunta anche qualche suo ritratto, profili e tre quarti in cui spiccano le linee secche e sicure del naso, del mento, del collo, e le è sempre piaciuto vedere come Gina la disegna perché è come se Gee capisse qualcosa di lei, anche se le sfugge _cosa_ , e poi sembra sempre più bella. Poi ci sono schizzi dell’esterno, insegne e sagome di passanti e la sala prove dall’altro lato della strada, rozzi ma riconoscibili, e decine e decine di prove di mani, bocche, occhi, sempre gli stessi per pagine e pagine; crede di riconoscerli, in certe versioni, ma forse è solo un progetto su cui sta lavorando da tempo.

“Ti capita mai,” cede, allungandole il blocco attraverso il tavolo, e Gina sorride radiosa ma non per il bene restituito “di sentirti, non lo so, soffocata? Come se all’improvviso fosse tutto troppo piccolo e ti mancasse l’aria?”

“Non so se ti ricordi, ma vivo in uno scantinato. Era sempre così.”

Emily si ricorda le notti in cui la sentiva rientrare sbattendo in giro, accompagnata dal rumore delle bottiglie vuote che cadevano a terra, quando doveva metterla a letto o tenerle la fronte mentre vomitava l’anima nella tazza del water. Si ricorda anche, però, delle mattine in cui si svegliava presto e trascinandosi fino in cucina la trovava appollaiata davanti alla finestra aperta con un cavalletto e sbaffi di tempera sulle guance a ritrarre l’alba, il mondo, o qualsiasi cosa vedesse da quella finestra. Lei non ha nulla del genere. “E come…?”

Non c’è bisogno che concluda. Gina distoglie lo sguardo e si volta verso la vetrina, osservando la vita là fuori in modo diverso da prima, distratto, assorto. Beve il suo caffè, poi sorride. “Sono uscita.”

Emily vorrebbe prenderle la mano e stare ad ascoltarla per sempre, come quando le raccontava storie di mostri e fantasmi da piccola, ma la sua pausa è finita perciò si alza, rassetta la divisa, e torna dietro il bancone.

*

“Buongiorno benvenuti da Wendy’s come posso-”

“Potresti dirmi come ti chiami, intanto.”

Emily mette a fuoco ed è la pazza della rissa sventata della settimana precedente, in tutto il suo metro e chissà quanto. Indossa una giacca di jeans sopra una t-shirt tecnicolor vergognosamente attillata e un sorriso suadente.

Emily, nonostante tutto, arrossisce appena.

“E tu potresti non intralciarmi nel mio lavoro, una volta tanto.”

“Naah,” scrolla le spalle “È l’unico momento di luce della mia giornata, non vorrai togliermi anche questo.”

Oh, al diavolo, sta arrossendo proprio per bene.

“Emily,” dice.

“Doppio chiliburger con patatine e coca grande,” dice l’altra.

“Buona fortuna,” commenta Emily, e quando se ne rende conto desidera ardentemente potersi nascondere dentro la cassa. La pazza però ride.

“Lo so,” ammicca “ma il mio è un lavoro che richiede tante energie.”

Emily fugge a prenderle il cibo perché non si fida di quello che potrebbe lasciarsi scappare a _questa_ affermazione, e di come potrebbe reagire la ragazza.

“Sono nove e trentasei,” le annuncia, tornando con un sacchetto di carta lievemente unto, e intanto prepara il resto per la banconota da dieci che le vede in mano. Poi aspetta. E aspetta.

Quando la guarda con aria interrogativa si accorge che la tipa la sta fissando intensamente, i soldi stretti nel pugno dimenticati. “Dovresti venire in questo posto,” esclama poi all’improvviso, prendendo a rovistarsi in tasca e tirandone fuori un volantino tutto acciaccato “suona una band che ti piacerebbe.”

Quindi le sbatte in mano volantino e carta da dieci, prende il sacchetto, gira i tacchi ed esce gridandosi alle spalle “Ci vediamo, Emily!”

Emily fissa la sua schiena scomparire oltre la porta, imbambolata, poi si ficca in tasca il foglietto e sistema in fretta il contante, perché il ragazzo che dovrebbe servire la sta guardando preoccupato come se si aspettasse di vederla svenire a metà dell’ordinazione. Sul trillo della cassa che scatta realizza di non averle dato il resto.

Contando quelli dell’ultima volta, quella tipa le deve ancora ottantanove centesimi.

*

Il pub è un po’ fuori Newark ed Emily non l’aveva mai sentito nominare, perciò è contenta di scoprire che non si tratta di un bordello brasiliano ma, appunto, di un pub. Sotto uno strato di poster di band e vecchi concerti le pareti sono dipinte di nero, okay, ma la birra è buona e costa poco e c’è quell’ _aria_ , quel tintinnare ridere vociare che c’è solo prima di un bel concerto e all’inizio di una bella serata. I tavoli sono pieni e ci sono i Joy Division alla radio e Emily adora i posti del genere.

È comunque contenta di essersi portata Gina, che aveva accettato l’invito a sorpresa, e Rae, che aveva detto di conoscere la band e si è trascinata dietro a sua volta la sua coinquilina, Roberta. Soprattutto perché Roberta con quei capelli biondi e occhi azzurri sembra una spia russa, e le ha promesso che a fine serata le rivelerà i ventisette modi di uccidere un uomo con un cucchiaino. Emily ha deciso che da grande vuole essere lei, o almeno segretaria del suo fan club.

“Si vede la tua stalker?”

“Rae, per favore.”

“Cosa c’è!” grida “Adesso non posso nemmeno chiamarla stalker? È da noi ogni santo giorno e l’ho vista mettersi in fila alla tua cassa piena quando ce n’erano almeno altre due vuote, non lo so, come vogliamo chiamarla?”

Emily arrossisce un po’ in zona orecchie mentre Roberta sospira, roteando gli occhi in una maniera che ha del collaudato. “Ti ricordi il discorso sulla discrezione?”

“Sono stata discreta. La nostra stalker preferita è nei dintorni? Allora posso parlare come mi pare,” sbuffa Rae, incrociando le braccia imbronciata.

“Lo fa sempre?”

“Sempre,” conferma Roberta, scollando le spalle con divertita rassegnazione. “Per la tua salute, non portarla mai a ballare.”

“Quello è stato _una_ volta!” La frase finisce con un salto d’ottava mentre Rae si fa scarlatta. “E non puoi dare la colpa a me se non mi ero accorta che quella non era una porta a vetri, sarebbe successo a chiunque.”

“Non portarla mai a ballare,” ripete Roberta, gravemente, facendo finta di non averla sentita. Emily ridacchia.

“Se è questa la considerazione che avete per me,” dice, alzandosi in piedi “andrò dove mi vogliono bene davvero. Al bar.” E sparisce nella ressa sventolando il dito medio al _prendimi una birra!_ di Roberta.

“Rae,” dice Roberta, scuotendo la testa, ma si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sorriso pieno d’adorazione che Emily capisce benissimo. Si volta verso Gina, automaticamente, e sua sorella sta facendo quello che fa ormai da settimane: guarda da un’altra parte.

“Gee,” mormora. Le tocca il polso e Gina sussulta, girandosi verso di lei con uno scatto che le fa quasi rovesciare il bicchiere. “Tutto bene?”

“Sì, sì,” si affretta a dire, sistemando il bicchiere e tamponando gocce inesistenti sul tavolo, nervosa. “Ero, uh, distratta.”

La smorfia di Roberta dice _oh, davvero?_ e quella di Emily non dice praticamente nulla, che è anche peggio. Gina si schiarisce la gola, Emily si sistema gli occhiali e prima che qualcuno tenti di riempire il silenzio con i _e così, insomma, allora_ di circostanza ricompare Rae, con due birre ed una persona in più.

“Oh grazie al cielo,” esclama Roberta, prendendo la birra che le passa Rae come ci si aggrappa ad un salvagente. “Dicci qualcosa di interessante, ti prego.”

“Cosa…?” Rae la guarda strano, scrolla le spalle e fa cenno alla ragazza dietro di sé di venire avanti, indicandole una sedia libera tra lei ed Emily. “Vi ho detto che conoscevo la band, no? Io e Frankie abbiamo suonato insieme per un po’, prima dei Pencey Prep.” Agita la bottiglia verso la nuova arrivata e poi in direzione vaga del resto del tavolo. “Frankie, loro sono Roberta, Emily e sua sorella Gina.”

Frankie sorride, salutando, e Gina riesce infine a rovesciarsi il drink addosso. Nell’ordine arrossisce, balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile, si tuffa sui tovaglioli al centro della tavola e fa di tutto per nascondersi dietro Emily mentre si asciuga la maglia, ma Frankie si illumina di comprensione nel riconoscerla. “Ma tu sei la ragazza che sta sempre da Wendy’s!”

Emily la fissa, poi si volta verso Gina e il suo sorriso che squarcia la mortificazione del momento. “Uh, sì, io sto… spesso, lì. Con Emily. A disegnare.”

Sotto la finestra. Davanti alla sala prove. In cui tutte le band locali vanno a… oh. _Oh,_ come aveva fatto a non capirlo subito. Guarda Frankie per bene e adesso si ricorda perché tutti gli schizzi nel quaderno di Gee erano così familiari, perché ha visto questa ragazza passare fuori da Wendy’s quasi ogni giorno da quando lavora lì, una volta le ha persino fatto accendere una sigaretta mentre aspettava l’autobus per tornare a casa. Il viso, i capelli corti sui lati con il ciuffo sulla fronte, tutti quei piercing inconfondibili, e Gee con la testa completamente da un’altra parte e la sua cocciutaggine per aspettarla fino a fine turno - _come ha fatto_ a non capirlo subito

Anche Frankie sembra aver ricollegato. “E tu lavori con Rae, vero? Prima per caso eri alla Eyeball?”

Oh Cristo, non anche lì- “Sì, qualche mese fa.”

“Come mai sei da Wendy’s adesso?”

“Mi hanno licenziato.”

Con la coda dell’occhio vede Rae raggelarsi e Roberta coprirsi il viso con una mano, ma Frankie sorride di nuovo e le dà un pugno sul braccio. “Ehi, rispetto, io ho consegnato giornali fino all’anno scorso e sto a tanto così dal tornare strisciando da quel cretino del mio capo a supplicarlo di riprendermi, se non trovo qualcosa entro fine mese.”

“Oh, be’,” inizia, cercando qualcosa da dire. “Credo che andrò a prendere da bere,” annuncia al tavolo, sorride a Frankie e si alza, scomparendo tra la folla mentre Frankie scivola su quello che era il suo posto per sedersi accanto a Gina, appoggiare i gomiti sul tavolo e una guancia sul palmo aperto e chiederle, in tono ammirato, “Cosa disegni?”

Si perde la risposta di Gina, ma ha già sentito mille volte le sue tirate sull’arte - è l’unica che le abbia mai dato retta, in realtà. Questa Frankie non sembra male per niente, tutto sommato. Ora basta solo che Gina smetta di balbettare e far cadere cose sulla gente e si comporti normalmente, ed è fatta. Emily non riesce davvero a concepire come qualcuno possa non innamorarsi perdutamente di Gina dopo averla conosciuta.

Per lei è un altro discorso. Ci vuole un po’ di tempo per-

“Emily Way!”

Si ferma e si guarda intorno, confusa. Non si ricorda di aver visto nessun viso familiare entrando, e quelli del suo giro non conoscono il locale, allora…

“ _Emily Way!_ ”

Finalmente la vede. La sua stalker ufficiale si stacca dal bancone e viene verso di lei, ondeggiando sui tacchi di stivali di un oltraggioso blu elettrico, e sua madre le ha insegnato le buone maniere ma in questo momento Emily non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quelle gambe che _non finiscono più_ , veramente, scompaiono solo sotto l’orlo della gonna di un vestitino attillato e, naturalmente, viola. Quando è abbastanza vicina, poi, si accorge di essere praticamente con il naso nella sua scollatura. Santo cielo.

“Emily Way,” sorride, ormai vicinissima, “è bello trovarti qui.”

Emily, anziché chiederle come faccia a sapere il suo cognome o se si è accorta di essersi scordata i pantaloni, la guarda e sente le guance farsi bollenti e un sorriso formarsi da solo in risposta. “Ma non so ancora come ti chiami tu.”

“Gabriella Saporta,” ammicca “Ma tu puoi chiamarmi Gabey.”

“Ciao Gabriella, mi stai facendo pedinare?”

Se possibile, il suo sorriso si fa ancora più largo. “Ovviamente.”

“Oh.” Sbatte le palpebre, in quella maniera un po’ da gufo che ha ma per cui non può fare niente, poi inclina leggermente il capo. “Tu mi devi ancora ottantanove centesimi.”

“Allora devo offrirti da bere.”

La prende per mano e le fa strada verso il bar, mentre la folla si sposta per lasciarla passare come se il locale fosse suo, ed Emily si ritrova a seguirla senza batter ciglio, sentendosi d’un tratto leggera ed euforica. Si rende conto che, per quanto pazza, la seguirebbe persino in uno dei vicoli bui dietro il locale e la cosa non le dispiacerebbe affatto.

Arrivate al bar Gabriella si ferma dietro di lei, facendo un cenno al barista. “Tutto sul mio conto,” fa, indicando Emily, poi si appoggia mollemente al bancone, sbracandosi fino ad arrivare più o meno all’altezza giusta per guardarla negli occhi, e appena arrivano i drink le porge il suo con fare sornione. “Parlami di te, Emily Way.”

Emily ridacchia, e brinda contro il suo bicchiere.

*

Nella conversazione che segue Emily apprende che Gabriella - _Gabey, ti prego_ , ma proprio non ce la fa - lavora come commessa in un negozio in centro (per cui l’odio verso i clienti perditempo) e nel tempo libero cerca di metter su una band (per cui le visite regolari in sala prove), ha una passione non troppo nascosta per i colori vistosi, è convinta che il suo animale totemico sia il Cobra (no, davvero, con la maiuscola) e nessuno le ha mai spiegato cosa significhi rispettare gli spazi altrui (non che a lei dispiaccia).

Ed Emily non può fare altro che starla ad ascoltare, ipnotizzata, e prima che se ne renda conto le sta raccontando di sé, della delusione della Eyeball e del lavoro, di Gee, di qualsiasi cosa, e sembra tutto così… naturale. Gabriella le sfiora il polso e lei le aggiusta le spalline del vestito, senza interrompersi per l’imbarazzo, sorridendosi e basta, e all’improvviso le casse sul palco prendono vita con uno stridore infernale ed il concerto inizia perché stanno parlando da _ore_.

“Andiamo?” urla Emily, Gabriella annuisce, e stavolta è lei a prenderla per mano a trascinarla vicino al palco, un po’ in disparte rispetto alla mischia del pogo mentre la band si tuffa nella seconda canzone e Frankie, alla chitarra, canta e suona e corre da una parte all’altra strillando nei microfoni a caso.

“Sono bravi,” dice dopo un po’. Gabriella, per non averla sentita, le passa un braccio attorno alla vita e si abbassa verso di lei, così Emily ripete, con la voce che si incrina appena, “Mi piacciono, sono bravi.”

“Visto?” commenta Gabriella, compiaciuta, e invece di allontanarsi scivola dietro di lei, mettendole le mani sui fianchi e appoggiandosi alla sua schiena. Emily, con il cuore che rimbomba quanto i bassi degli amplificatori, piega la testa per appoggiarla sulla sua spalla e le sorride dal basso, prima di tornare al concerto. È piacevole, farsi scorrere la musica addosso mentre Gabriella infila le dita sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorandole la pancia, e poi si mette a dondolare sul posto canticchiando piano. Ha una bella voce, spontanea e sensuale.

Quasi si perde Frankie che lancia un sorriso enorme e saluta con la mano Gina al tavolo in fondo al locale, distratta dalla sensazione del corpo di Gabriella premuto contro il suo.

Finito il concerto tra un dondolio e l'altro sono quasi arrivate al muro, in un angolo appartato da cui vedono la gente applaudire e gridare per il bis e poi, finalmente, allontanarsi dal palco e scemare per tutto il locale, chi verso il bar chi verso le uscite con sigaretta ed accendino alla mano. Intravede Rae e Roberta discutere animatamente e Gina, che si morde un labbro, indecisa, e infine si alza e si fa lentamente strada verso il palco, dove la band sta sistemando gli strumenti.

Vai così sorellina, pensa, poi delle dita leggere come farfalle sulla sua schiena la riportano al presente. “Dovrei tornare dalle mie amiche,” dice “si staranno preoccupando.”

“Giusto,” annuisce Gabriella, fermandosi di fronte a lei, alta e splendida nella luce bassa del locale “vorrei conoscerle.”

“Allora andiamo,” ripete Emily, senza fiato. Appoggia una mano sul braccio di Gabriella, distratta dai suoi occhi, e non si allontana di un centimetro dal muro.

“Sì, hai ragione,” fa Gabriella, incantata. Le scosta un ciuffo dalla fronte e quello ricade subito, in quel disastro architettonico che sono i capelli di Emily fuori dal lavoro. Non è importante, perché continua la sua carezza lungo la guancia di Emily, piegandole dolcemente il mento verso l’alto.

“Tra poco,” mormora, fissandole le labbra.

“Certo,” scandito appena. Poi fa un passo avanti, incalzandola contro il muro, e finalmente, _finalmente_ si abbassa e le bacia il collo, mentre lei si alza sulle punte e sospira, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

Gabriella le disegna il mento con la bocca, risalendo verso l’alto, respira a fondo nei suoi capelli e poi le sussurra all’orecchio, sfiorandolo appena con le labbra, “Sai di chili.” Si allontana un poco, e le fa l’occhiolino. “È sexy.”

Emily scoppia a ridere, e la bacia.

*

Emily continua a vendere chili, e a trovarlo uno dei lavori più inutili del mondo. I clienti continuano ad essere per lo più depressi, o stupidi, o entrambe, Gina continua ad occupare ad ufo sempre lo stesso tavolo, e lei continua a tornare a casa a fine turno con il bisogno fisico di ficcarsi sotto la doccia per mandare via quell’odore di fritto e salsa che, ne è certa, finirà per penetrarle nelle ossa, e tutto è come sempre. Più o meno.

Frankie è diventata una presenza regolare ad un certo tavolo - estrema destra, vicino al bancone, sotto la vetrina con l’insegna luminosa - e finalmente Gee può ritrarla senza essere la stalker più grande del Jersey. Forse entro fine mese si renderà persino conto che Frankie la guarda con gli occhi a cuoricino ogni volta che crede sia distratta, ma anche quando non lo è, e si deciderà a fare qualcosa a riguardo.

Roberta ha deciso di tornarsene a Chicago, per stare un po’ con i suoi, e se da una parte non sentirla più rimbeccare Rae ad ogni uscita le mancherà molto, dall’altra significa anche che a Rae serve una nuova coinquilina. Emily ci sta facendo un pensierino perché l’appartamento, benchè minuscolo e con un lavandino che perde, non costa nulla, è comodo, ed ha una stanza singola. Con una porta, e una chiave, e una _privacy_ , che sono diventate tutte cose piuttosto importanti per colpa dell’ultima novità.

Gabriella ormai vive appollaiata sopra la sua cassa. La va a trovare ogni benedetto giorno, ed Emily sembra costantemente infastidita e si rifiuta di farle lo sconto su tutta la roba che tenta di mangiarsi di nascosto, ma in realtà è contenta di averla intorno. E delle velate molestie. Anche quando non sono tanto velate. L’importante è che tutte le mani siano libere e in vista quando passa il suo capo.

Ha dei piani piuttosto vaghi per il futuro - vorrebbe riprovare alla Eyeball, fare colloquio per un posto un po’ più importante, o magari dare retta ai discorsi che Gina ha preso a fare su una band che dovrebbero metter su tutte insieme e vedere come se la cava con il basso -, ma ha tutto il tempo per sistemare anche quelli. Per ora, la sua vita è fatta di turni massacranti, divise scolorite, e una schiera di persone fantastiche che le fanno sembrare le quattro mura di Wendy’s un po’ meno opprimenti di quanto non fossero prima.

Emily vende il chili, sì, ma non è poi così male.


End file.
